Circuitry and Sentiments
by Laryna6
Summary: Raizel wants Frankenstein to get some rest. Collaboration with qdeanna.


Raizel watched his cellphone as it made novel noises. The screen said that it was updating. Frankenstein had made something new for his phone, for him? That was Frankenstein: he always worked so hard, and Raizel was always grateful.

He took a long sip to finish his tea so it didn't grow cold—that would waste Frankenstein's gift—and stood. He would go visit Frankenstein in the lab while the 'update' proceeded. Perhaps Franken could be persuaded to sleep. He was always adorable, but rarely more than when he slept. Raizel wanted to give him all the precious moments of peace that he could.

He had registered Master's presence even before he heard the mechanical hiss of the lab doors. Before the doors had closed once again, he had turned around from the monitors. "Master," he greeted, bowing his head. "Is there something you need?" He glanced to the space where there should have been warm cookies from the machine. "My apologies, I did not prepare any snacks for you."

Raizel shook his head: he did not need anything. Frankenstein already gave him so much. He held up his phone, to explain.

"Ah." Frankenstein nodded once. "That is a system update, Master. Occasionally, companies release them to supposedly modernize and improve performance. It should be a short wait." He stole a glance at the monitors to his right. "Is that all, Master? Are you sure you would not like me to get you anything?"

Raizel shook his head. "You have done enough, Frankenstein." It was an offer of peace, an invitation to rest. He had let Frankenstein work through the night when the research was so important to him, but if he had time now to work on Raizel's phone, then he had moved on to less essential things than helping the children.

Frankenstein smiled. "Yes, Master," he started. But, "I will in a short while," once he was done with the titrations and the distillation and done checking on the children's states, just a couple more times, just in case. He was careful; he was thorough; he had lived this long because of it. It wasn't as if this type of work was a terrible strain on him anyway. It was certainly better than being impaled or cut open or burned as he had been so many times already. "Once I am done, I will rest," he assured Raizel.

Raizel went to sit down, crossing his legs elegantly. He would be happy to watch Frankenstein until then. He was beautiful while he worked, focused and happy. He was always beautiful when he was happy: there could be nothing finer than Frankenstein's smile, the hum of his excitement through the bond they shared. There could be no finer creature than Frankenstein, and he allowed Raizel to share in the glory of his soul.

So Raizel watched and waited as Frankenstein worked. And worked. And continued to work…

He opened the link between them and shared the peace of the moment with Frankenstein. Even if it didn't inspire him to rest, at least it would ease him and make him happier as he worked.

'Once I am done,' he had said, but when that would be, Frankenstein was hesitant to admit to Master. 'A short while' was relative. After all, even a hundred years was a short while in comparison to their lifetimes, so it was not as if he had _lied_ to his master. Regardless, he let himself enjoy Master's so far silent company and presence. A gentle hum within and without. He hoped Master would not mind terribly as he continued to work. Perhaps he should have insisted on preparing a snack or tea, Frankenstein thought to himself as he noticed the clock in his peripheral vision.

Raizel smiled softly, feeling Franken's enjoyment. He still toiled, but his soul slowed and calmed, curling around Raizel's to press closer, eager for the peace Raizel gave him. He would be happy to stay like this for centuries, watching Frankenstein as he had his window, but Frankenstein did feel— and work—better when he had at least a little sleep, and he wished more than anything for Frankenstein to be well.

It would not be long from a noble's perspective before Raizel died, even if he did no more fighting, and he wanted Frankenstein to be as well as possible when that happened. He wished to ease Frankenstein's soul while he could, even knowing that the children would be there with Frankenstein once Raizel passed.

Frankenstein looked at his master, stilling his hands for a moment above the keyboard. It was a measured look. While he did not wish to disregard Raizel's intent, his gaze held a firm _no_. He turned back to the monitor. Right, he was working for a reason, and his reason was to save lives, including Master's. For that goal, his own well being was of little consequence as long as he was well enough to continue.

Raizel sighed, but the sigh was one of admiration more than frustration, truly. Frankenstein was so noble, more than any noble Raizel had ever met, with his will to protect others. Even Dark Spear was a precious existence to Frankenstein, to be protected and eased as much as he could, and they tormented their master. Raizel wished again that he could become Frankenstein's soul weapon, but that was impossible, so there was no point lingering on thoughts of sleeping beside Frankenstein's soul and protecting him. No matter that this was an eternal sleep that would be an honor for any soul.

It was when his eyes had started to feel dry and he had noticed that perhaps he had lingered on the on screen text or a chemical label for a tad longer than was necessary that Frankenstein was at last done, for the time being. He would rest, as Master had requested, and return to doing whatever needed to be done. He shed his lab coat, hung it up in its appropriate place. "Master," he said softly. "I am done. Thank you for keeping me company." He walked over to Raizel, knelt at his feet. "Is there something you need before I rest?" He could not help but ask.

Raizel raised his hand from where it lay folded on his lap and reached out to slide his fingers into Frankenstein's hair at the side of his head, just feeling the fine texture and Frankenstein's warmth. "There is nothing I need." _Nothing but you,_ he corrected himself, for Frankenstein's soul alone to hear. No, he did not _need_ Frankenstein, he could do without him if Frankenstein no longer wished to be by his side, but he wanted him so much it felt like a need, as though Raizel would wither away without Frankenstein's wish that he live.

Frankenstein leaned into the touch as he often did. He was aware that his face was warmed a little by Master's words. Sometimes, he almost wanted to laugh at his audacious luck, to have found someone like Raizel to call _Master_. Perhaps Master was right. Frankenstein did not need to do this, but his feelings were the same. He wanted so much, this was absolutely necessary, for Master, anything and everything, including himself. "Then shall we head upstairs, Master?" he said sweetly.

Raizel nodded and stood, drawing Frankenstein up with him because Frankenstein did not want to be parted from his hand. It discomforted him a little that Frankenstein called him Master, especially when Raizel wished so much that he could be Frankenstein's to wield, but he could not mind the peace it gave Frankenstein, how soft and affectionate he was when he bowed down to Raizel.

When they reached his room, Frankenstein took note of the clock on his dresser. He would give himself thirty minutes; that was more than enough rest. So promptly, he took off his jacket and sat at the edge of the bed, looking to Master for approval.

Raizel joined him on the bed, lying down and beckoning for Frankenstein to lie against him. He wanted to run his fingers through Frankenstein's hair again, with Frankenstein's head on his chest, feeling his bonded's breathing slow and his soul glow with happiness.

How sweet. "As you wish, Master," Frankenstein said and fulfilled his master's vision, as he always hoped to do.

Raizel took protecting Frankenstein while he slept and easing him to sleep very seriously. He stroked Frankenstein's head carefully, treating his bonded as though he was delicate as porcelain, the cups Frankenstein had introduced him to. Tea, cellphones, so many good things Frankenstein had given him, but none as good as this, to hold that golden head like fruit. Proud Frankenstein allowed Raizel to protect him, and it was an honor no one could deserve, but especially Raizel, who was nothing but a killer. But did not Frankenstein deserve to be treasured and protected? So Raizel would give him this joyfully, unworthy or not, because it was what Frankenstein deserved that mattered.

Frankenstein savored the warmth of his master, both in body and in soul. Perhaps if he went just a little over thirty minutes, it would not be the end of the world. He relaxed against Raizel and wondered if he would have any dreams this time.

Dark Spear's nightmares, before he had met Raizel, were never about him. After all, why would he himself be scared of death when he had been prepared to die before he took them on? He had dreamt of the destruction of others, had dreamt that of all people, he was the last one standing and could do nothing about it. That he had failed all he had set out to do. But then, he had started dreaming of himself, of his own destruction. It was love that made it terrifying. Because he knew Master loved him, and when Master wanted him like so, it struck fear in him to see himself denied.

Raizel wanted more than anything to protect Frankenstein, and even Frankenstein had wished to be kept by Raizel's side, so Frankenstein's death would mean that Raizel had failed to keep him safe. He wrapped an arm around Frankenstein at the thought. That was another reason to love when Frankenstein rested, because he was there with Raizel, safe, instead of flinging himself at stronger opponents as he always did, because Frankenstein was brave and honorable.

So Frankenstein knew he was safe to sleep soundly in Master's presence, so he did. "Thank you, Master" he said, before he was silent. _For everything._

Frankenstein did not have to be grateful. Raizel did not do it for gratitude, he did it for _Frankenstein_ , who deserved all good things. Gently, he stroked Frankenstein's hair. The sight and feel of a sleeping Frankenstein was entrancing: Franken so often hid his gentleness beneath a mask of harshness, but like his his true self was laid bare, not to the world, just for Raizel.


End file.
